The invention relates to amusement devices, in particular, to free-fall towers.
A known amusement ride comprises vertical guide elements for at least one car with passenger seats, a hoisting and a braking devices (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,690 of 13.05.97). The afore said ride is a tower which creates a free fall effect and does not allow to diversify the sensations experienced by the riders. Moreover, the human body, the spine in particular, is subjected to substantial G-loads caused by the stationary vertical passenger positioning.
The engineering object of the invention is to create an amusement ride with a free-fall effect, which features various entertainment effects and enhances the safety of passengers.
The said engineering object is achieved by the following: in the amusement ride containing vertical guide elements for at least one car with passenger seats, a hoisting and a braking devices, at least part of the passenger seats on at least one car are mobile fastened, and the vertical guide elements are made rectil near and/or curvilinear in the projection onto at least one vertical plane.
The said mobile fastening of the passenger seats can be made hinged in the shape of a hinge-lever mechanism or using guides linked to the car. Passenger seats may also be pivoted on an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the guide elements.
In addition the ride may comprise at least two cars, on at least one of which passenger seats are mobile fastened, some or all of them being additionally connected to the car frame by a return device.
Such a design provides at least three types of seats fastening on one or several cars: rigid fastening, mobile fastening, and mobile fastening with a return device.
The vertical guide elements can be produced as interlinked towers, each supporting at least one car with one type of seats fastening, which also provides diversity of entertainment effects.
The guides can be made curvilinear or/and rectilinear (vertical), including a hinged guide connection with the car, the return device containing elastic elements fastened on the car and respectively connected with the indicated guides and passenger seat.
The hinge-lever mechanism can be produced as a lever, and the return device can be created by the elastic elements fastened on the lever and respectively connected with the car and passenger seat; or the hinge-lever mechanism may be created by two levers, one of which is connected directly to the passenger seat and the otherxe2x80x94through the intermediate hinged link, the return device being connected to the said second lever.
At present all free-fall rides feature strictly vertical towers with rectilinear guide elements (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,690 of 13.05.97), which restricts their functional capabilities, i.e., they fail to provide a variety of thrills.
A further engineering objective of the invention is to create a tower-type free-fall ride which makes it possible to provide a variety of thrills.
That objective is attained by combining the above plurality of passenger seats fastening versions and making the guide elements curvilinear in the projection onto at least one vertical plane.
The indicated combination of the structural ride elements execution actually provides an unlimited number of amusement effects.